


He Is

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2017 Elimination Round [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Eames has a routine when perfecting a forge.





	He Is

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Week 2  
> Prompt: habits and rituals  
> Genre: canon  
> Word count: between 300 to 350 words

He is—

Toni Capuzzo, thirty-four, heavyset, mob enforcer. Horrible temper, breathes like a bull, batters his wife.

“And your boss?” Arthur asks, Moleskine open. Arthur looks at him vaguely, politely. Arthur doesn't call him by name, never does during a job. Arthur knows what he's supposed to do.

He walks across the room, watches Arthur watch him, opens his mouth to slur, “When you get outta work, sweet thing?”

Arthur arches his brow and says, “No.”

He is—

Toni Capuzzo, pea-brain, with muscle he's used to throwing around. He doesn't take no for an answer.

Cobb marches over to him, carelessly asks, “When can you get him perfected by, Eames?”

Arthur glares. “Cobb. We talked about this.”

Cobb shrugs and turns to him expectantly.

He cracks his gum in time with his knuckles and breathes like a bull about to charge.

Arthur sighs and tells Cobb, “End of the week.”

He is—

Toni Capuzzo, slow-talking, bad-mouthing piece of trash and proud of it. At the end of the week, he grunts at his mob boss and gets him shit-faced at a bar, listening to him spill his darkest secrets.

He is—

Awake, pulling the cannula from his vein and telling Cobb everything he’s heard. Arthur hands him a small envelope before wordlessly walking away. He watches Arthur's ass as he goes, straightens his shoulders, breathes like a bull.

He is—

Sliding his hand into the envelope, pulling out a small piece of paper folded carefully around a keycard.

_Fairmont Hotel. Suite 528. When you're ready. A._

He stands and stumbles, his stride better suited to a man taller and fatter. He reaches into his pocket, clutching his chip in his hand.

He is—

Entering the hotel room, taking in the familiar suitcase, watch, shoes. Arthur greets him, feet bare, hair damp, mouth curling.

He wraps his arms around Arthur, listens to Arthur say, for the first time in months, “Eames.”

He smiles, clutching Arthur close as he whispers it again, and again, and again.

_“Eames.”_

He is.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr.](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com)


End file.
